


The Holy Academy

by Texas_not_Tex



Category: original universe - Fandom
Genre: Based Off of a Dream, F/F, Original work - Freeform, Other, WIP, just a sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texas_not_Tex/pseuds/Texas_not_Tex
Summary: An all girl's school is not as innocent as it seems. Fights in the hall? Mysterious deaths? Wait, it's a magical girl factory?!?!(SKETCH ONLY, eternally incomplete)





	The Holy Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick record of a cool dream I had. I fleshed it out with details and names after the fact, but the main plot and many of the events happened in-dream.
> 
> Names and details are not solid yet. I gave everyone Japanese names because I've been watching a shitton of anime, and it seemed appropriate.
> 
> also pls, pls. original the character do not steal

The Holy Academy for Exceptional Girls is the most prestigious school any parent could want for their daughter. Not only that, but tuition is free, and each student is guaranteed a job in the field of their choice.  
The catch?  
You have to be chosen. 

Ayami Usaku dreams of being a nurse, and hopes to get into this school to pursue her dream to the utmost. Somehow, she gets past the bizarre entrance exam, and is accepted! That means moving away from home and into the secluded campus at the Holy Academy. It’s a hundred year old school, so that means grandiose architecture, a lot of tradition, and a lot of history that she doesn’t yet understand. 

Ayami:  
-long, wavy yellow hair.  
-blushes easily.  
-favorite animal is the rabbit.  
-wants to be a nurse so she can help people!

Not all of the girls at school are very nice, but she gets a friend group pretty easily, starting with Megumi Koyubino.

Megumi:  
-Pink hair in thick pigtails  
-big bazoingas  
-super sweet, mothering instinct, makes great cakes!  
-has been at the academy for two years. (the average stay is 4-5, with some students staying longer.)

Ayami quickly learns that the academy is no ordinary school. Two of her required classes are religious studies, but they aren’t anything like what she’d been expecting. Nearly antiquated slide machines show photographs of bizarre natural disasters, illustrations of inhuman creatures, and obscure bible passages. And in second period, a mixed class with freshmen and upper classmen, she notices that a lot of students are seemingly asleep… except…they’re not?!  
No one seems to pay any attention to it, but some students slip out of their bodies during class and fly around as ‘spirits’ wearing strange clothes. They can get pretty rambunctious. In the hall, Ayami even sees a fight break out, which she moves to split up! A hall monitor pulls her aside and explains.

The academy’s true purpose is not education in the traditional sense, but instead functions as a training ground for magical soldiers. The world is under constant threat of Rapture by dangerous Angels, which only the academy’s soldiers can defeat. Though the Bible foretold the Rapture as an uplifting of the faithful, it appears that is not at all accurate. About a hundred years ago the angels began to descend to the earth, causing massive disasters and high death tolls. Few humans could see them—only psychically sensitive people, particularly young girls, were able. The First Headmaster of the Holy Academy lead a team of alchemic scientists and young, untrained warriors into battle to stay the Angel’s forces—and by some miracle, they bought enough time to build the Academy. It was then girls began to be recruited and trained in the name of this holy war. And so it remains today.

Each student IS given a traditional education, but that is secondary to their work as a Magical Warrior. In the environment of the Academy, their latent spiritual powers will begin to emerge. This can take up to three months. In the meantime, they are educated in their choice of subject, a myriad of theological studies, and a thorough history of the Angel War. The real classes, though, are not held in a classroom.

Once a girl’s powers emerge, she is taken to see the Ringmaker, a talented and mysterious magicsmith who creates the rings from which all Magical Girls draw and channel their power. After that, she is capable of leaving her material body and exercising her power freely in a form made of a different wavelength of energy.  
The body left behind is not corporeal either, though—it cannot be damaged or moved, it is just a time-chrysalis that marks their true location. It’s also the only thing left visible to the eye of your average human, and can be in any shape, but defaults to the girl’s own image. Particularly skilled mages can even control their chrysalis like a puppet while in spirit form, providing she is not too far away. A magical girl can’t go more than 4000 meters from her chrysalis without losing much of her power, and no more than 8000 before she is separated from the physical realm forever, and in essence dies.

The main education in the Academy comes from loosely sanctioned gang wars/sport fighting between the students in their spirit form. Many of the staff can’t see them, and those that can do little besides watch and make sure no one is seriously injured. The fighting is more or less encouraged, as it teaches the girls to be much stronger and gives them important combat experience. It also means the social atmosphere can be pretty harsh. Bullying can and does occur, though it’s discouraged in preference to organized skirmishes. (Of course, there are staff members who were at one point magical girls themselves, who teach martial art and theory, too.)

Each magical girl has her own distinct power, which develops as she learns and trains it. It can never change nature, but it can change power level, over time. Each student (once magically awakened) receives a number rating 1-5 describing the power and usefulness of their techniques.

Ayami’s power is the ability to pass though things and see into them. It takes her about a semester long to discover it, and at first it is rated fairly low—only a 2. But once she gains combat experience and learns some clever techniques, the rating doubles to a 4.  
Megumi’s power is a shield. She is able to block attacks and push back opponents with a powerful, but small, wall of energy. It is rated a 3 for its unique defensive capabilities on a team.

Ayami’s friend group grows as she spends time at the Academy. Here are profiles of some of the people she meets:

Hachimitsu Hirose  
-Favorite color: RED!  
-Very passionate. A bit of a pervert (understatement). Always looking for a boyfriend or girlfriend.  
-constantly violates the dress code and gets loads of demerits, but doesn’t mind that she ends up getting treated second-class because of it by the faculty.  
-Her ability is creating things. It has pretty strong limits, but it is pretty impressive! Simple, solid objects she can create easily (A cup or similar utensil.) Machines or complex items take a lot more study and thought, and rarely turn out perfect. She cannot make living things. The rating for this power is a 3.  
-The ability was inherited from her mother, a former student of the school.  
-Her specialty, oddly enough, is trains. Her mother was the head of the school mini-rail authority, and the creator of the tracks and the cars. Hachimitsu is expected to take up this role as she matures.  
-She lives in a train car she made herself. The noise is soothing to her…  
-her power may be impressive, but she’s not great at it, and is secretly really insecure…though she shakes it off if mentioned.

Aohi Oya  
-blue, spiky hair  
-very sporty. She came to the academy to train as an athlete!  
-Her power is a railgun, fired from the tips of her index fingers. It’s very powerful, and is currently rated a four, likely to become a five when she’s full-fledged!  
-Friendly, but rough around the edges. Tomboyish.  
-Has attended the academy for barely more than a year. She’s still pretty innocent, and at the time Ayami meets her, is caught up in the fun of having these new powers. She defends Ayami from bullies early on!

Nao Tanabe  
-Quiet, shy, bookish girl. Best student in Ayami’s whole friend group.  
-Wears glasses. Dark, long hair pulled back. Favorite color: purple!  
-Her ability is to manipulate time, but only a little. She alters its flow around her for a few seconds, allowing her to effectively teleport. It’s not too useful in battle, and she’s not a fighter, but it keeps her safe. Its rating is a 2.  
-Wanted to become a theologian. Has a strong faith in the Christian God, despite all she has learned about the angel’s war.  
-First to die in the story.

There’s another girl Ayami wants to befriend, but she’s always alone and aloof. Aohi cautions her to stay away. The girl in question is Lyrica, the daughter of the Headmaster. She does not wear the school uniform and Ayami has never really seen her interact with anyone.

Lyrica:  
-long, blonde hair in twin tails. She always looks somber.  
-her favorite colors are jewel tones: Burgundy, navy, hunter green, aubergine, and of course black.  
-very lonely, but isolates herself.  
-lives alone in the Headmaster’s massive estate, located a few kilometers into the woods behind the academy.  
-Likes high-up places and reading.  
-the only magical girl who wears two rings: one is her own, one belonged (belongs?) to her twin sister, Allegra.  
-her power is both unusual in itself, and unusually powerful. She and her sister both shared the ability to completely suppress or destroy magic of any sort: temporarily or permanently. This means Allegra and Lyrica are extremely effective weapons against Angels! Their power rating is a five, each.  
-Was the youngest-ever student accepted to the Academy, admitted at only four years old. She is now seventeen.

Despite warnings, Ayami becomes friends with Lyrica. Everyone seems to mistrust her, though, and none of Ayami’s other friends will hang out with them. Eventually, she finds out why.  
Because of her special powers and her familial ties to the Headmaster, Lyrica has always been an instrument of enforcement for the Academy. Keeping Magical Girls in check is no easy task, and would be impossible for a normal human. Lyrica’s ability to suppress magic makes her the ideal peacekeeper—or prison guard—for the girls. It’s said that rebellious students who push just a little too far have even had their powers stripped from them by her, permanently, under command of the faculty.  
Because of how rural the setting of the Academy is, the only way in or out is by the special train line. Even in spirit-form, a student can only fly her way to the middle of an empty field before becoming too weak from the distance. Communications and visitations are strictly scheduled and monitored. So it’s natural that the girls can tend to feel shut in.

Apparently Lyrica felt that way too, at least, she did four years ago. It was the year after the death of her sister, and she led a school-wide riot that nearly lead to its destruction. In the end, Lyrica was put in place by her father, and was forced to suppress the rioting magical girls she herself had incited. After that she was different. After that, no one trusted her.  
Despite knowing this history, Ayami promises Lyrica to remain her friend for as long as she needed her.  
She fosters a new bond between the disheartened girl and the student body, starting with her friend group. Soon, Lyrica is almost like one of their teachers.

We learn about how Lyrica’s sister died. It was how the 8000 meters rule was determined. An angel physically dragged her away, ripping her soul from her body and effectively killing her. The chrysalis became flesh, and the soul was lost. Lyrica watched it happen and was unable to help.

…  
One of the teachers in Ayami’s class has a strange experience, and begins to act differently. No one is perturbed; the change is for the better—but this new version of Miss Carver is bizarrely interested in Lyrica, who’s also been acting off lately.  
Lyrica is distracted and avoids her new friends. Ayami wonders if she’s sick, but the truth is far worse, and it affects not only Lyrica, but every magical girl in existence!

In a recent Mission Lyrica was called on to complete outside of the Academy, she was forced to use her powers much more extensively than usual. It put quite the strain on her. But instead of being allowed to rest when she returned, another student immediately picked a fight with her. She is victorious, but does not escape the battle unscathed; leaving the scene in a rush to hide in the clocktower.

Once there, she takes off her rings and tosses them aside, holding her shaking hands close to her. Both ring fingers are burnt. An ache spreads from them, down her arms and into her chest. She feels immensely tired. She retreats on foot to the manor, but bumps into a concerned Ayami on her way. Lyrica snaps at her cruelly and leaves her confused and devastated.

Now very worried, Ayami is confronted by Miss Carver, who asks her about Lyrica’s condition. They end up going to the manor after her: Ayami out of concern and Miss Carver for her own reasons. Lyrica reached there a while before them, intending to collapse in her bed and sleep off this insidious tiredness.  
Once inside the manor, Miss Carver acts even more strangely. She uses magic Ayami’s never seen before to lock all the doors) “To make sure no one intrudes in case this situation becomes delicate or dangerous” and displays a familiarity with the building which she should not have. Knowing Lyrica’s proclivity for high places, she directs the two of them to the tower, where they find Lyrica sleeping with her rings on her nightstand.

Miss Carver takes them, and before Ayami can question her, she puts one on her finger and attacks Lyrica. A magical girl rises out of the body of Miss Carver, which continues to choke Lyrica.  
The magical looks almost identical to the headmaster’s daughter—same delicate features, same hairstyle. The only difference is the evil in her eyes and the fact that her hair is raven black.  
Of course, this magical girl is the Spirit Form of Lyrica’s sister, Allegra, who was thought to be dead. She has been wandering, invisible to magical girls and humans alike, ever since the battle that separated her from her chrysalis. She feels betrayed by her sister and her father for cremating her body and leaving her spirit to wander all these years (plus she’s a little crazy). So, revenge.  
Ayami is terrified, and tries to stop the Chrysalis from harming her friend. Allegra slaps her back with her power, creating a magical dead zone the size of the mansion itself. She’s threatening to cut off Lyrica’s fingers so she can never wear her ring again, and to destroy Ayami’s powers just for spite.  
But as Ayami brushes Lyrica’s hand in her attempt to save her, Lyrica nullifies her sister’s magic, allowing her friend to transform.  
Ayami runs for help, using her special powers to lead everyone through the locked doors. Using Megumi’s shield and Nao’s teleportation, Ayami manages to use her power to rip Allegra from her makeshift Chrysalis, dooming her to float unseen again until she finds another host, and saving Lyrica’s life. This marks the point at which Ayami’s power rating goes from a 2 to a 4.

The first year is over. It is now Ayami’s second year at the academy.  
She is introduced to missions, an important part of her duty as a magical girl. These are team-type assignments where 3+ magical girls are assigned to a location where an Angel has been sighted, and are tasked with destroying it.  
Ayami, Nao, Aohi and another girl are a team. Ayami freezes up in fear and is unable to contribute to the attack. In the second wave, however, Nao gives her some good advice, and she is able to try!  
These missions continue throughout the first two semesters. The girls all bond and recover from last year’s events. Allegra hasn’t reappeared yet. All’s well that ends well until Nao is straight-up killed by an angel in one of their missions. With her powers and her training in the medical field, Ayumi hopes to save her friend, but instead gets an eyeful of ruptured and misplaced organs. Trauma=achieved.

It’s the first death either Aohi or Ayami have seen, and they are shaken. It’s not Megumi’s, but she is still a mess. She’s really unreliable when she’s depressed and losing a friend it way too much for her to bear. This unsettles Ayami, who has relied a lot on Megumi for emotional support in the past. As the oldest, Hachimitsu has seen her share of deaths in this war, but she deals with it by being harsh and uncaring.  
With no one else to turn to, Ayami goes to Lyrica. They haven’t been as close since the incident with Allegra, but this brings them back together, in shared sadness.  
Obviously Ayami kind of blames herself. As a nurse, she should have been able to help, she thinks. Many teams have medical support, but only a few are magical girls and are thus unable to help with life-threatening injuries that prevent the soldier from returning to her Chrysalis.

I don’t know how it ends yet—the dream did not get that far!  
But I do have some additional background info on how Magical Girls were created, and the history of the Holy Academy.

It was opened one hundred years ago, the year Ayami enrolls. The headmaster is the same person that opened the school. He’s that old, but he hasn’t aged since then, since his experiments begun!

At the beginning of the Rapture, humans had almost no weapons that could even harm the Angels. People from across the world were scrambling for a solution, no matter the cost. Amsel Grunewald, the man we now know as The Headmaster, was a somewhat-infamous alchemical scientist who found himself at the forefront of the resistance. He was one of the few psychically sensitive enough to see the angels, and was able to use his observations and knowledge of the occult to help humanity take one down. He then began a series of unsanctioned experiments using the body of the angel.  
He injected first himself, then a survivor of a recent attack, with the brain fluid of the creature. It enabled him to leave his body and travel in the same realm as the Angels, as well as giving him increased longevity and traces of strange powers, though using them was difficult and exhausting to the point of immobility. His other test subject, a young woman, was not only able to leave her body, but was able to see the angels where before she had not. Her powers were also much greater than his had been—though she died shortly after Awakening.  
Continued experiments met with better results, and soon Amsel had amassed a child army to combat the angels. The losses were enormous, but they were able to push back, buying humanity a much-needed break.  
Knowing the cost, but wishing to continue the project due to its success, Amsel was allowed to open his school as a means of producing a more stable army of Magical Girls for the coming war. The incident was still small enough to be a secret to most of the world.  
He helped develop the magic/technology used in the rings, and it became a fundamental part of being a magical girl to have a ring. It both grounded and amplified the powers of the user (occasionally at the cost of your physical form, as Lyrica learns when she overuses her powers.) He continued to experiment, but was not allowed to use babies as test subjects. Until he married, and used his new wife as an incubator for his test. The angel’s brain fluid was injected directly into the amniotic sac. It caused the death of his wife, but his two daughters were the most powerful magical girls the world would ever see. As long as it was a secret, it didn’t matter, right?


End file.
